


If You Are Ever Lost, I Will Find You

by fandomstakeoveryourlife



Series: Alien Invasion or Teen Angst? [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Matteusz Needs a Hug, Sarcastic Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstakeoveryourlife/pseuds/fandomstakeoveryourlife
Summary: Matteusz was struggling to adapt to living with Charlie and Quill, but he knew he would eventually.





	If You Are Ever Lost, I Will Find You

Matteusz had been living with Charlie and Quill for five days. So far, he had only left the house twice. Once, to pick up a couple things from the corner store three streets over. Then again to go for an hour walk when Quill and Charlie were having an argument. He'd skipped three days of school, simply because he really couldn't face anything like that at the moment. 

He was trying his hardest to adapt to the new environment of the house, but it was difficult. Charlie had offered for them to share a bed, and they had done every night, bar two, when Matteusz had suddenly felt overwhelmed and crawled downstairs to crash on the sofa.

He was also struggling with the frequent arguing that occurred between Quill and Charlie. Whenever voices started to raise, Matteusz shoved earphones in his ears and turned the volume nearly all the way up, so it hurt his head to listen to it. The time he'd had to leave the house was when an argument, that surfaced very regularly, suddenly became about something other than Quill's service to Charlie; it became about Matteusz himself.

It immediately became too much and Matteusz had found himself yanking his shoes, followed by his coat on, then storming from the house, ignoring the way Charlie called after him. He listened to overly loud music as he walked, breathing heavily and pretending his heart wasn't beating so hard it hurt in his chest, which felt way too tight and constricted anyway.

When he'd gotten home, Charlie had bear hugged him and mumbled apologies endlessly into his shoulder. Quill, on the other hand, had stomped round the house, sulking moodily and continually sending Matteusz dagger like glares. He tried his hardest not to take them to heart, he knew she did that to everyone.

"You coming up to bed soon?" 

Matteusz snapped out of his thoughts and looked up from his Biology textbook. Charlie was leaning on the door frame to the kitchen; he looked tired and a little concerned. Matteusz nodded and shut the book. He closed his notebook as well, before shoving his pen and ruler back into his battered pencil case.

"Why didn't you work in the living room? It's much more comfortable and warm in there." Charlie asked as soon as they were in the privacy of their now shared bedroom, with the door closed. 

Matteusz shrugged. "Quill was reading in there." He slid his school books back into his school bag, even though Charlie kept telling him it was perfectly okay to leave them on the desk. Matteusz just felt like he was cluttering up Charlie's space. He didn't want to think of it as his space too, at least, not just yet. At this stage, the realisation that he would never be going home hadn't quite hit him properly, and he hoped it never would; he really couldn't deal with that right now.

Charlie frowned. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you worked in there. You live with us now, she is going to have to get used to sharing this house at some point."

Matteusz sighed. "I did not want to disturb her." Charlie opened his mouth to say something back, but the Polish teen shook his head. "Is fine." 

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Charlie sighed; he seemed to know that it wasn't "fine", but he didn't push it and unbuttoned his collared shirt, then removed his slacks. He pulled on a pair of silk pyjama bottoms and sank down on the neatly made bed. 

Matteusz pulled his tee shirt over his head and placed it in the laundry basket by the door. He padded over to his duffel bag by one of Charlie's set of drawers. He'd been encouraged to put those clothes away, but that to felt weird and too soon. His jeans ended up folded neatly on the floor next to the bag. He pulled on a clear pair of boxers, followed by an over sized, loose tee shirt, one Zuzanna had bought him. It had some joke on it about installing muscles; Matteusz had tried to explain it to Charlie the first time he'd worn it around him, but the Rhodian just didn't seem to get it.

Matteusz slid under the covers next to Charlie and they took a moment to situate themselves, before finding their usual comfortable position, with Charlie in front, Matteusz's muscular arms wrapped around his torso just above his waist, over his ribs. It wasn't long before Charlie's breath evened out and he fell asleep. Matteusz, on the other hand, remained painfully wide awake. 

His mind was swimming with thoughts, most of them negative. He huffed out a breath and tucked his face into the crook of Charlie's neck. The warmth of skin on skin, from their arms, and Charlie's neck and torso suddenly became too much for Matteusz.

He found himself wriggling away from his boyfriend, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, his head spinning, a monstrous headache already pounding on the inside of his skull. He slid out from under the covers too fast and fell off the bed, landing on the floor, on his ass, with a hard  _thud_. Charlie snuffled and remained fast asleep. Matteusz picked himself up and shuffled to the corner of the room by the built in wardrobe, where a large, fluffy blanket lay neatly folded on the floor. He picked it up and draped it over his shoulders like an over sized cloak, then crept from the bedroom as quietly as he could.

When Matteusz entered the living room, he froze. Quill was still up (it was only 11:30) and was seated on one of the two sofas, a book open in her hands. She looked up and saw him hesitating in the doorway; one of her eyebrows quirked upwards in silent question. He found his way to the other sofa and collapsed down onto the cushy padding. 

Curling up, the teenager tucked the blanket up round his face, so only his blue eyes and above were visible. Though, recently, within the last month or so, his eyes had become more grey than blue. Charlie had said it was because he was sad and had been struggling with everything that was happening with his parents. Matteusz wasn't sure, all he knew was that it just made him look more depressed than ever. They'd caused him to receive multiple sympathetic looks, too.

"Prince kick you out of bed?" Matteusz's head jerked up a little. Quill was watching him. Her tone was teasing and mildly snarky, but her eyes held a slight look of confusion and concern. Matteusz wondered if she did actually care, or if she just wanted a reason to poke fun at the two boys more than usual.

"No." 

"What did you do? Leave clothes on his floor?" Matteusz knew that Quill knew that wasn't true. He knew she'd heard the slightly heated conversation he and Charlie had had over Matteusz's things and that he was allowed to spread them round the room. He knew that she had been in her own room, because he'd heard her moving around after Charlie had stormed out of their own bedroom to prevent himself from stating to raise his voice.

"Could not sleep."

Quill watched him for a moment, then turned silently back to her book. Matteusz pulled the blanket tighter around himself and tucked his legs up, curling himself into a tighter ball. His eyes flickered closed and he let himself be lulled into a fitful sleep by the soft noise of turning pages.

*     *     *     *

Matteusz awoke to the heavy silence of the house. His head still hurt and his back ached from the sofa. A pang echoed through his chest as he thought of Charlie waking up alone. He scolded himself for being weak and selfish the night before; he should have thought about Charlie's needs before his own. Charlie was more important. Slowly, he pushed himself up off the sofa and padded sleepily into the kitchen across the hall. 

He was greeted by the sight of Quill sitting at the table, a cup of black coffee one hand, her mobile phone in the other. She glanced up as he came in. 

"Comfortable night on the sofa?" Matteusz could hear the teasing edge to her voice. The teasing edge that almost hid the note of concern in her tone, almost. He opened his mouth to say "was fine", but stopped himself and said "no" instead.

The corner of Quill's mouth twitched upwards in a slight smirk. "Really? That's a surprise." Matteusz rolled his eyes and glanced over the kitchen table, before slotting four slices of bread into the toaster and pushing down the peddle. He refilled the kettle and switched it on to boil.

Wordlessly, the Polish picked up the half empty mug of cold coffee sitting near Quill on the stark white table top. He dumped the leftover liquid down the sink and gave it quick rinse, before sticking it on the side beside his own mug that already sat there. When the kettle boiled, he poured the hot water into the two mugs, that already had coffee granules in them.

After adding milk and giving it a swift stir, Matteusz placed the very full mug beside Quill, who looked up at him with questioning eyes. 

"Why?" She demanded, eyes narrowing, brows furrowing together.

"Why what?" The toast popped up and Matteusz buttered the four slices, before dividing them between two plates and placing one beside Quill's coffee. He took his own drink and toast, then sat opposite her at the expansive kitchen table.

"Why have you made me this?" She gestured with violent jabs of her fingers at the mug of steaming coffee and the plate of hot, buttery toast.

"Because I wanted to. No real reason." Matteusz shrugged and bit into a slice. He licked crumbs off his lower lip and sipped coffee from the mug to his left.

"Am I expected to do something in return?" Quill looked mildly annoyed at this thought, her expression twisting into one of distaste and slight disgust, like the idea offended her.

"No. Is just me being nice. When someone does something nice, is not expected for the other person to do something in return. Usually." Quill frowned a little, apparently thinking this concept over. 

Matteusz left her to her thoughts and took another bite. A thought popped into his head.

"Has Charlie already been up?" 

Quill's expression turned a little sour. "No sign of Princey yet this morning." Matteusz nodded and the two sat in silence.


End file.
